


Years

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Mary visits Waylon in the asylum.
Relationships: Mary Dahl/Waylon Jones
Kudos: 16





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Killer Croc, and the asylum ALL LOOK LIKE THE ARKHAM ASYLUM GAME. Baby Doll looks like the one from BATMAN WHITE KNIGHT. keep this in mind when reading.
> 
> Also, screw thecstory line of "Love is a Croc"
> 
> Happy late Valentines Day.

He wasn't the monster everyone viewed him as. He wasn't, and couldn't ever be. Even if he naws regularly on human flesh. Or meet.

Mary knew this as she walked through the gates of the asylum. She'd choosen to go today, as it was a visiting day, but also a very special day.

She had to flash her ID to each and every employee before she could meet up with Aaron Cash. Everyone believed she was a child, her appearance, no matter how much she wished could change, wouldn't. Besides, she liked the aesthetic.

Aaron Cash was a smart man. And he knew that Mary wasn't a child. She didn't feel like one, no matter how much her physical appearance said otherwise.

"I'd like to talk to Waylon Jones." The guard froze up, and it's like the whole asylum went quiet for a moment. "He doesn't like visitors. Nor will he recieve any. Nobody goes down there."

Mary bit her lip. "Mr. Cash... please, may I go down their. I can sign a waiver, whatever. I need to talk to him." Aaron cocked his head, arms crossing his chest, hook resting against his right arm.

"You do know he'll eat you. You'l be fresh meat for him." Mary shook her head. "I've known Waylon for years." Which wasn't a lie. Just, she hasn't seen him since 2 years ago. He never talked to her again.

She missed him dearly.

Aaron bit his tongue. "What business would you talk to him about." "I have my reason. I promise I won't try to break him out." Which is the truth.

Mary always speaks the truth.

"I'll give you 5 minutes." "5 minutes is enough." She smiled, and Aaron felt the room brighten. She must not smile often.

The elevato ride down is slow, and Mary holds her hands behind her back, rolling back and forth, heel to toe. It was such a kid like thing, that Aaron almost asked her for her ID again.

But He knew she was older than she appeared. Always older than she appeared.

She let out a breath as the elevator stopped, the doors opening to the lower level. The door to a meat storage is open, letting out a bit of the cold air, and Aaron unlocks the door, holding it open.

Mary steps through, looking at her dingy surroundings, ignoring it in favour of slowly approaching the water. "Croc!" It echoes down the caverns.

Mary knows he's smells her, smells them. She doesn't flinch when something rushes her, only says "Stop."

And he does.

Waylon grabs the stone in front of him, holding himself in place as he watches Mary. He doesn't recognize her, but he will.

Waylon growls, why did he stop at the sound of her voice. Who was she? Who is this child "Don't growl. You know who I am Waylon."

Waylon jerks back, the red hair, soft facial features curling into a smile, as he recognizes her. She's no child, hasn't been one for 10 years.

"Baby Doll?" Waylon growls and pulls himself out of the water. Mary steps back, craning her neck just a bit to look at him before he sits, criss cross.

Mary wraps her arms around his cold, reptilian-like shoulders, leaning into him. "Long time, no see? You haven't visited in years." She whispers as she holds him.

Waylon is squeezing his knee caps, anxious. He's never anxious, hasn't been for years. Mary always makes him anxious.

"I... I don't..." Waylon has a trouble finding words, as she leans back, pressing one kiss to his jaw. "It's fine, Waylon. The next time you get out, please... I miss you. No matter what you think or what you say..."

Mary pulls away, and his hands grabs hers. So small in the palm of his hands. A child. He was flustered. "I will always be here. And I always want you around." Mary smiles, and squeezes the side of his large hand.

Waylon nods. She's always been so warm. Her hands are always warm. She smells nice.

Mary pulls away, and Waylon sits there, thinking over the encounter. "Happy Valentines day by the way, Waylon..." His eyes shoot to her as she smiles and exits the cold caverns.

Waylon closes his eyes, and his face flushes. Mary visited him. Got Aaron Cash of all people to let her down here. Probably without even notifying Batman.

"What a woman." Waylon whispers. "My woman." He smiles. He loves her.

-

Aaron looks at her, when they get in the elevator. "How'd you-" "Like I said, I've known him for years. I've talked to him for years. He knows me."

Aaron chuckles to himself. "Maybe you should work here. It'd be good for him." Mary smiles and shakes her head. "No. I like my current job."

Aaron smiles. Mary was very nice.


End file.
